The human body suffers many ailments. A neuro-stimulation device has been developed that has been found effective for treating many ailments, and in particular the pain associated with these ailments. Among the ailments treated are acute injuries, speeding recovery from major orthopedic surgery of joints and osteoarthritis, and the associated edema of these ailments, just to name a few. Early versions of the technology were developed in Russia and included an electronic circuit to provide a relatively high voltage, but short duration, electric pulse train to the skin of the patient. The voltage can be high, for example, with a very fast rise and fall time oscillatory pulse but with only a benign amount of energy transferred to the patient. Many of the parameters of the device can be varied to deliver the pulse train in many ways. Devices of this type can be referred to as electro stim devices and typically include a pulse generator and a control mechanism to control the pulse generator whereby the skin of the patient forms part of an LCR circuit absorbing the energy of the pulse. This type of device enables determination of the skin impedance. One example of this type of electro stim device is the SCENAR (Self Controlled Energo Neuro Adaptive Regulator) device found in Russia.